Roblox Hurricane Forecasting Center
The ROBLOX Hurricane Forecasting Center is located in Robloxity, Robloxia and forecasts all tropical cyclones in the Roblox cyclone basin. The categories of this forecasting center are similar to the Saffir-Simpson hurricane scale. CURRENT SEASON-- 2017-18 Roblox Hurricane Season 2017-18 Names Adam Gerald Lisa Betty Heather Mike Chris Igor Nancy Danielle Jaclyn Odin Emma Kace Patrica Categories of Storms Tropical Depression These storms have winds of 0-49 SPH Per Hour and cause minimal damage. The most intense will cause minor flooding. Tropical Storms These have winds of 50-74 SPH and cause minor damage, and the most intense cause moderate to severe flooding. A storm of this magnitude will disable power for a few days, and causes storm surges of up to 30 studs feet, 10 studs = 1 ft. Hurricane C1 A category 1 hurricane has winds of 75-99 SPH and cause moderate damage. Poorly constructed houses are damaged, and unanchored mobile homes are destroyed. Shingles are blown off roofs, and the most intense of these can cause storm surges of up to 50 studs, and are potentially deadly if one does not evacuate or seek shelter. Hurricane C2 A category 2 hurricane has winds of 100-119 SPH and causes severe damage. Roofs can be partially destroyed, and power outages last weeks. Mobile homes, anchored or unanchored, are destroyed. Storm surges can reach up to 95 studs. This magnitude of storm is extremely dangerous, and deadly if one does not seek shelter or evacuate. Hurricane C3 'Major Hurricane' A category 3 hurricane has winds of 120-139 SPH, and will cause extreme damage. Roofs are blown off houses, power outages last weeks, and water can be contaminated for many days. The most intense of these storms produces up to 140 stud storm surges, and they are deadly if one does not evacuate. Hurricane C4 A category 4 hurricane has winds of 140-159 SPH, and causes catastrophic damage. Roofs are destroyed and blown off houses, and walls can collapse after the roof has been gone. Power is out for months and water is contaminated for many weeks. Mobile homes are lifted by the wind and carried thousands of studs. The most intense of this produce 200 stud surges, and the storm will more than likely be extremely deadly if one is in the area of the storm regardless of proximity to water. Hurricane C5 A category 5 hurricane has winds of 160-199 SPH, and causes complete and apocalyptic damage. Houses are destroyed, and all trees fall and could be debarked. Power is out for many months and water is contaminated for at least a month. Storms of this magnitude can produce 250 stud surges and if one does not leave the area of the storm, regardless of proximity to the shore, odds of survival are 1:500. Hurricane C6 A category 6 has winds of >200 SPH, and causes total damage. Concrete structures are destroyed, with wood framed homes lifted up and off foundations. Storm surges are >300 studs, and power could be out for more than 9 months. Storm surge goes inland for miles. Category:Roblox season Category:Hurricane Scales Category:Tropical Cyclone Naming Category:Name list Category:Naming lists